Attack the Light Across the Seven Dimensions
by Mr.legoman
Summary: When Steven accidently unleashes beings of light from a prism into the multiverse, it's up to Steven, the Gems, and a handful of new friends to recapture the light before it is to late. Basically the premise of the game, but turned into a crossover.
1. Chapter 1 The Rift Opens

Steven Quartz Universe watched as a Rift opened in front of him. He sat on the edge of a cliff only a few minutes out of Beach City watching and waiting for a rift to appear. It had taken about half an hour for this rift to appear so as soon as it did Steven whipped out his phone and snapped several shots of the odd portal in the sky. A minute later the portal closed returning the sky to its usual orangish tint. Steven waited a moment hoping another rift would appear, when one didn't he glanced down at the pictures he was able to capture of it. This rift seemed to show three people looking back at him. One of them even appeared to be waving at him. Steven squinted at the image trying to make out the shapes of the figures. Steven looked back up at where the rift appeared and asked the question that stuck on his mind. "What are you?" There was no one around to answer that question and even if there was someone there with him they wouldn't have had an answer either. The rifts had suddenly appeared one month back and most of the Beach City citizens ignored them and went about their daily lives; they chalked them up as "Gem Stuff" and left it at that. Ronaldo had a theory. He claimed that the Sneeple were using the portals to talk to the diamond creatures. Steven shook his head at the thought. It sounded too weird even by gem standards. Pearl agreed with this saying Ronaldo's theory was utter nonsense but offered no explanation for the odd portals.

Steven thought about the rifts but had no answer for the strange portal that had closed just moments ago. Steven stood up and turned to the warp pad. He looked back at the cliff where he hoped another rift would appear. It didn't. Steven sighed and turned back to the warp pad. As he approached the warp pad it activated and in a flash of light, in the next instant, Peridot appeared looking very annoyed. When both Steven and Peridot noticed one another, they gasped and jumped away from each other. Peridot immediately activated her laser cannon and fired. Steven dodged and activated his shield blocking another shot from Peridot. From behind his shield, Steven studied Peridot. She was mumbling about something and looked worriedly from him to the warp pad. In Peridot's other hand Steven noticed an odd white prism. Steven looked at the prism and was about to ask her about it when another barrage hit his shield. Each blast thudded against the shield sending shivers all through Steven's body. When the barrage stopped Steven called out to Peridot. "It doesn't have to be this way, Peridot. You could join us." There was silence then laughter.

"Join you? Ha, why would I want to join you clods!" Peridot answered in between laughter. "Especially when I have this." Peridot held up the prism and Steven held his shield higher and braced himself for an attack. Nothing happened. Steven looked back at Peridot. She looked as surprised as he felt. "What!? Why won't you work?" Peridot screeched shaking the white prism around. Steven lowered his shield and watched as Peridot struggled to activate her white prism. If Steven didn't think he was in danger at all he would have found the entire scene rather funny. After a moment of watching the comical scene curiosity got the better of him. "What is that prism thing? Peridot looked back at him surprised as if she had forgotten he was there. Peridot sent another blast at Steven and rushed toward the warp pad.

After the shot connected Steven tossed his shield at Peridot attempting to distract Peridot from escaping. Peridot easily dodged the attack, but she dropped the white prism. As she approached the warp pad, it activated again and after the flash of light, Amethyst stood weapon already out. Peridot let out a surprised shout and ran back. "You stupid clods need to leave me alone." She shouted as she let out another barrage at Steven and Amethyst. Amethyst lept out of danger, but Steven had to duck, his shield not activate in time. Steven felt his back; it felt slightly burnt. That was close Steven thought. "Steven look out!" Amethyst shouted causing Steven to jump to the side narrowly avoiding another blast.

Steven turned to look at Amethyst and Peridot. Amethyst swung her whip widely in an attempt to keep Peridot from attacking her. Peridot did her best to dodge the attacks, but she was getting sluggish hardly able to avoid the strikes. "Give it up Peridot," Amethyst ordered. Garnet and Pearl are on their way. You've lost."

Peridot growled at this and lunged for the small prism that lay only a few feet away. Amethyst snapped her whip which sent the prism flying through the air. Peridot growled, "annoying clods," and fired a shot at Amethyst. Amethyst easily dodged the shot and grabbed the prism. She gave it a brief once over and tossed it behind her turning her attention back on Peridot. When the prism landed, Steven noticed how close it was to him. So, he began to slowly crawl towards the fallen prism, hoping Peridot was too distracted to notice him. Unfortunately, for Steven Peridot did notice him, and in the next instant, the prism was sent flying by one of her energy blasts. Steven turned and without thinking, he leaped off the cliff after the prism. As soon as his feet left the ground Steven realized how stupid this idea was. Then in the next moment, a rift appeared in front of him. Steven gasped and attempted to let out a scream of pure terror. He saw the prism hit the rift and how it slowly sank into the portal. He had barely any time to think before his own body slammed into the rift. He felt the rift slowly absorbing him and then he struggled. With every muscle, he fought to free himself with little success. In a matter of seconds, only his head was visible. Steven tried sticking his neck out hoping to keep at least some part of his body out of the rift. It was a useless effort. And with a wordless scream, his head disappeared into the rift.


	2. Chapter 2 A Promise

**Chapter 2 A Promise**

Amethyst watched as Steven was slowly consumed by the rift. There was hardly any time to react at all, but Amethyst tried her best any ways. She rushed forward hoping to save Steven from disappearing. If I'm fast enough I could save him Amethyst thought as she prepared to lasso Steven out of the rift. But hardly a second after she thought that the rift and Steven disappeared. She pulled up short and stared horrified at the open sky. Her eyes searched the entire sky hoping to try and find another rift somewhere, but the sky was still its orangish red color. A million thoughts swam through her head at that moment. She stumbled forward not able to comprehend what had just happened. One moment Steven was leaping in the air trying to catch the odd prism object the next the rift had appeared and Steven had fallen into it. And then the next moment the rift had disappeared. The entire event only lasted a handful of seconds. "This can't be happening," Amethyst whispered softly to herself.  
"Ha, that's one of you clods down. Now it's your turn." Peridot shouts snapping Amethyst out of her trance. Amethyst turned and just had enough time to avoid a green ball of energy that flew right by her head. Amethyst rushed forward brandishing her weapon. "What did you do with Steven? Where does this portal lead?  
Instead of answering Peridot ran for the warp pad. Amethyst cracked her whip sending the coils around Peridot's leg; she then pulled sending Peridot tumbling to the ground. Amethyst walked forward keeping a tight grip on her weapon. "Now answer my question. Where is Steven!?" There was no response, so Amethyst kicked Peridot in her stomach, hard. Amethyst asked her question again, and again Peridot didn't answer. Amethyst screamed and was about to kick again when Peridot screamed. "Stop!"  
"Are you going to answer my questions now?" Amethyst asked coldly. Peridot whimpered but said nothing. "What was that?" Amethyst barks causing Peridot to whimper loudly.  
"I don't know!" Peridot shrieked "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know."  
Amethyst calms down slightly and asks. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't know what the heck these things are! I just came here to study the stupid portals, so I could escape this crappy clod infested planet.  
She didn't know. The thought struck Amethyst like a ton of bricks. If Peridot didn't know what these things were, did anyone? She felt hollow on the inside that was the only word for it. A nothingness feeling that felt as if it was consuming her whole body. Through the emptiness, she felt tears falling down her face. She tried to hold them in, but it was useless. Amethyst stood there one foot placed on Peridot's back the other on the ground as tears streamed down her face. Then Amethyst heard the warp pad activate and in a flash of light Pearl and Garnet stood weapons drawn concern painted on her face. Amethyst turned putting her back to them not able to meet their eyes.  
"Why is Peridot here Amethyst? Garnet asked, but Amethyst didn't answer not trusting her voice to keep. Then came the question Amethyst feared, yet knew was coming. "Amethyst, where's Steven?"

Hours later after the sun had set and the moon and stars had come out Amethyst sat alone on the roof of the beach house counting the stars. She didn't care so much about the number of stars; she just needed something to distract herself from the guilt, her own thoughts, and to get away from the other two gems and their questions. Hours ago when they arrived back at the temple with a captured Peridot in tow Amethyst had told the gems about the Rift, Steven, and the strange white prism Peridot held, but that wasn't enough for them. They wanted to know more, more than what she actually knew. She had tried to answer the questions, but there were too many questions and so few answers. After realizing that Amethyst couldn't answer any more of their questions Pearl and Garnet turned their attention to Peridot, leaving Amethyst to her thoughts, those terrible thoughts. That's when she decided to sit on the roof and distract herself with a useless task like cloud watching or star gazing. It was a beautiful night out and stars were even more so. "Is Steven looking at these Stars too?" That thought struck her and Amethyst shook herself to keep her thoughts away from that Steven and the Rift, but it was useless the thoughts she had tried to avoid came to her in a sudden rush. "Your fault," the voice of guilt whispered to her. "Steven is gone and it's all your fault."  
"No, Steven isn't-" Amethyst said shaking her head. "He's he…"  
The voice cut her off with its taunting. "It's your fault! Steven is dead, because of you."  
"No, he isn't dead. He's still alive and we will find him." Amethyst said back to the voice, but her voice was hollow as if she didn't believe herself. Then the tears came again tricking down her face. Amethyst didn't even try to stop them this time; she let them flow down her cheeks as her own thoughts continued to torment her. Then a new voice entered her thoughts, it was quite chilling yet friendly. "I could help you?"  
Amethyst looked around her. She was alone not a soul around her. "Who or what are you?" Amethyst asked the disembodied voice. The voice came softer and friendlier, "I can help you save your friend. All you have to do is make a deal with me." Amethyst was about to respond when she felt something shaking her awake.  
Amethyst jerked awake looking around widely. Pearl stood beside her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Amethyst," Pearl said. "You were shaking and muttering in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare." Amethyst shook herself "I'm fine," Amethyst said trying to calm herself and reassure Pearl. Pearl nodded her head. "I called your name several times, but you didn't answer so I tried to wake you," Pearl explains.

"Oh," Amethyst replied her thoughts going back to the voice and its odd message. She was so entranced in her thoughts that Pearl had to yell to get her attention. "Amethyst!"

"Oh sorry, Pearl. Is there something else?"

"Yes, Peridot told us about the strange prism you saw. She claims that she found it in one of the gem ruins. I'm going to investigate the area, maybe there is a clue there. Amethyst only nodded in response. Pearl hoped down and opened the door to the Beach house. "Do you want to join me?"

Amethyst shook her head and went back to staring at the stars. Amethyst was vaguely aware of Pearl saying something about Garnet guarding Peridot, but Amethyst was hardly paying attention. Amethyst sat alone on the roof for a long moment. Starring up at the stars thinking about Steven, the Rift, and that strange voice. As she watched the stars she saw a shooting star soaring across the night sky. Amethyst stood up watching it until it disappeared from sight. She then made a promise to Steven, the night sky, and to herself. "Steven, we will find you. I promise, Steven. I promise"

A/N

Well, it took me awhile but I'm coming back to this story. I'm currently working on the next few chapters and will hopefully have them ready by early October. Have a good day/night.


End file.
